


Red Tape

by mbthe1975



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, a little bit of Ziall, kind of hate to love relationship, larry - Freeform, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbthe1975/pseuds/mbthe1975
Summary: "We're roommates, yes there is a red tape across the room, don't you dare step on my side". AU- I got the prompt somewhere on tumblr, I can't remember who posted it so if you read this, tell me ! -- Also, I'm French, there might be a lot of mistakes in there, but it was fun to write ! -- Enjoy, hope you like it ! -





	Red Tape

What Harry didn't expect when he stepped for the first time in his new dorm room, was to find a boy, with brown hair, crouched down on the floor as he's finishing putting tape on the floor.

"Hum hi." He shyly said. The boy jumped and turned around to face the new stranger. Harry noticed the beautiful blue eyes. The boy looked older than Harry, with his crinkles around his eyes. 

"Ah, you must be Harry Styles from Holmes Chapels, Cheshire, 21, born on February the first 1994." Said the boy as he stood up, Harry heard his back cracking and he refrained himself from grimacing. Harry stared with curiosity at the boy, for fucks sakes, Harry didn't even know his name, yet, the boy seemed to know every little details about his life. 

"Stalking me are we ? A bit creepy mate." Answered Harry with a smile as he grabbed the handle of his suitcase and made his way toward the unoccupied part of the little room. 

"Ha-ha-ha." Faked a laugh Louis, for a minute he had a smile on his face, even as fake as it was, Harry found him quite adorable if it wasn't for the way it quickly disappeared for a scowled. Harry kept his mouth closed and let his gaze traveled around the room. The walls were painted in a deep blue color, there were posters of some football players (Harry had no clue what their names were). Louis's furnitures were all black expect for his mirror and his bin which were dark grey. Then his eyes traveled to the red tape glued to the wooden floor and Harry couldn't help but stared at it curiously. 

"Ah, yes, listen." Said Louis with a mocking tone. "Do you see that red line here ?" Harry nodded. "This is my side and this your side" continued the boy as he points to each parts. "Don't you dare step on my side." 

Harry looked at him with disbelief, an eyebrow raised. 

"I don't even know your name." Finally answered Harry as he sat on his unmade bed. 

"It's Louis." Grumbled the boy as he turned his back to Harry.

"Sorry, what ?" 

"Louis, now shut up, I'd like to study in peace." Shouted Louis as he sat himself at his desk. Harry jumped, slightly startled by Louis's outburst. 

"I didn't even have the time too..."

"Sshh" repeated Louis, he leaned over a paper, eyes narrowed as he tries to read what was written. 

"Rude." Mumbled Harry in a breath as he stood up carefully to unpack his things. 

***

"Liam, I am not exaggerating, my roommate is a twat". Sighted with defeat Harry. Liam laughed through the phone.

"So much for the "Liam ! I am so excited to meet my roommate, maybe he'll be hot, and nice and - oh Liam I can't wait !" Mocked Liam as he imitated Harry's deep voice, which sounded more like a pig being killed than his own voice.

"I didn't say that". Grumbled Harry. 

"Yes you did !" Screamed Liam, Harry winced at the high pitch sound. Harry sweared, he is going to kill his ear drums. 

"Well, he is hot though" mumbled Harry. Liam screamed again. "Damn it, stop screaming, or I'm hanging up on you. My ears hurt." Cursed Harry.

"Well I have to go, go meet your hot roommate Haz." Laughed once again his friend. Harry snorted. "Goodbye !" He screamed again before hanging up, and Harry winced for the second time. 

"Who is the hot twat ?" Said a voice and Harry jumped. 

Okay, maybe hiding in one of the shower stall among multiple others, wasn't the best hiding spot, but Louis was in the room, outside it was raining, and the toilets of the dorm smelled funny, he had no other choices but to choose the shower. He needed privacy so he could complain about his asshole of a roommate. 

"Oh, uh, hi." Hesitantly answered Harry. The boy next to him laughed and Harry can hear him positioning shampoo bottles on the floor. 

"I'm Zayn." Said the voice. Harry nodded even if he knew the boy couldn't see him. 

"I'm Harry." 

"Nice to meet you Harry, so, who is the hot twat" Zayn chuckled. Harry's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"My roommate." Replied with a sigh Harry. He tried to remember how their meeting went, yesterday. He thought about every little details about what wrong he could have done, but he found nothing. Harry finally decided that it was Louis's natural behavior, which sucks because Harry thought they could become somehow friends. He sighed once again. 

"Ah shit mate that sucks, what's his name ?" Asked Zayn.

"Louis, never told me his last name though." 

"Oh, Louis." Said Zayn. "Sorry, it doesn't ring any-." Continued Zayn but a voice cut him. 

"Babe you're there ?" Asked a male voice. 

"Yeah I'm here, stall number six, love." Replied Zayn, and Harry just stand in his stall, silently listening to the new boy's steps making their way toward Zayn and him. He heard Zayn opening the door of his stall and the boy stepping in it. Then he heard weird noises, and then it hits him, kisses noises. He heard a back being pushed against the thin wall between theirs and Harry's stall and Harry decided it was time to make himself noticed. So he coughed. Zayn's boyfriend let out a weird noise and Harry silently laughed.

"Who is it ?" Asked the latter.

"Oh yeah, Niall baby, meet Harry." Said Zayn as if they were best friend since a long time. 

"Oh hi Harry !" Said cheerfully Niall. Then Harry saw a small hand in the small gap between the floor and the wall and he let out a loud laugh. He crouched down to shake the hand.

"Hi Niall." 

"For how long have you two been friends ?" Asked Niall. "I've never seen you two together before".

"For hardly three minutes." Laughed Zayn. "He was telling me that his roommate was a twat." Niall chuckled.

"Ah, shit, sorry mate. Seems like it's going to be a shitty year". Harry sighed. 

"He is not a twat, okay, maybe, but I'm sure he is nice, it must be somewhere." 

"He also said he was hot." Added Zayn.

"I didn't say that !" Screamed Harry as he blushed.

"Yes you did !" Laughed Zayn. 

"You'll find his kindness up in his ass." Crackled Niall and now Harry is furiously blushing.

"Oh my god." Mumbled Harry. He heard Zayn playfully slapping Niall and the latter laughed harder. 

"I have to go guys." Said Harry as he watch what time it is. "My roommate is going to kill me if I wake him up." 

"Hey there, have my number." Said Niall. "Maybe we could meet up the three of us ?"

"Yes sure." Answered Harry. So he put Niall number in his phone and left with a goodbye and the promise to see them soon. 

***

When he opened the door of his and Louis's room, the lights were off and Harry could hear snores. He slowly smiled and made his way into the room. He took off his shoes and used the light of his iPhone to help himself in the dark, he walked towards the small sink that was in between Harry and Louis's part. Harry rolled his eyes when he noticed the red tape in the sink. 

In the fucking sink. 

He washed his face and brushed his teeth, and when he thought everything was going to be okay. He hit his little toe on the bed's foot and he let out a cry as he let himself fall on the floor, his bum on the cold wooden floor and his toes in his right hand. 

"Shit, It hurts." He cursed as he had a surge to cry. 

"Man up, you're 21, geez."

Then he heard Louis grumbling and the shuffle of the sheets and then the light was switched on. Louis was glaring at him from his bed, an eyebrow raised. 

"What the heck are you doing ?" 

"I hit my toe." Answered Harry with clenched teeth. Louis smiled, for the first Harry wanted to slap him, but he couldn't shake away the warmth in his chest when he saw the genuine smile on Louis's face. Even if he was being mean, and mocking him. 

"Oh. Should I kiss it better ?" Louis smirked, supporting himself on his elbow, his chin pressed against his fist. 

"Yeah, maybe you should." Replied Harry, as he wiggled his toes. Louis's smile disappeared and he made a disgusted face. He lied down and turned himself so he was now facing the wall. 

"Shut up, I'd like to sleep." He waited for Harry to climb on his bed before switching the light off and Harry had a hard time falling asleep with Louis snoring in the bed next to him. 

 

***

It went like this for three weeks. Harry was sick of it. He didn't understand why Louis was so bitter with him. He tried to gain his trust, to do things for him, like food or even cleaning his side, which, thinking about it now was really not a good idea.

"Where's my fucking economic book for fuck sake." Shouted Louis. Harry stopped reading his book and stared at Louis for a few minutes before answering. 

"I put it in the third drawer, with the rest of your books, I figured it would be better here than in a pile on the floor" Said calmly Harry. Then he continued to read. 

"You went on my side ?" Growled Louis. Harry sweared, he lives with an animal.

"Yes I did, and I cleaned it up." 

"You, you had no right !" Screamed Louis and Harry jumped, surprise by Louis's anger. Okay, maybe he knew it would come, but he definitely didn't think he would be that angry. "I said, no stepping on my side !" He shouted. 

Harry stood up from his bed and lifted his arms in surrender. 

"You promised" Said Louis.

"Hey buddy, I didn't promise any-" and then Louis stared crying. "Oh my god, shit." 

What was happening ? Kept on screaming Harry's head. 

He hurried next to Louis but when his left foot was about to cross the red tape. Louis shouted again. 

"Don't cross the line." He sniffled, his arms wrapped around his waist. He looked so tiny and cuddly, Harry just wanted him to stop crying. 

"Okay love, what do you want me to do ?" Said Harry, his voice filled with concern. He made his roommate cry, he felt like a monster. Even if the real monster was Louis but anyway. Harry shook the thought out of his head. 

"Leave." Answered Louis.

"What ?"

"Leave." Repeated Louis. Harry just stared at him. Then Harry began to feel angry. Okay he knew he shouldn't have cross the stupid red tape but Louis was such a drama queen right now. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had tried being nice, and now, Louis wanted him to leave his own room. Harry just huffed and left the room, after grabbing his keys and wallet. 

***

Meeting Niall and Zayn was by any way the best decision of his life right now. They were at a nice coffee shop which was situated at the center of the campus. It was nice and he forgot about Louis's tantrum and he was now smiling and laughing at Niall's stupid behavior. 

"So, what got your pants in a twist anyway ?" Asked Niall, his mouth full of chocolate muffin. 

"Louis, again." Mumbled Harry. Niall chuckled and Zayn rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "I feel like, every time I meet you guys, it is for complaining about Louis." Laughed Harry. 

"Nah, last time you complained about the smelly toilets." Chuckled Zayn. 

"Well, where's the difference." Said Niall. Harry gasped, he thought about Louis, earlier, when he was crying. Harry's heart tighten and he glared at Niall as he hit him in the shin. 

"Hey, you're being mean." Said Harry. Niall blushes and Zayn shook his head. 

"Sorry, I'd like to meet him though." Said Niall. "We're not even sure if he exist ?" Murmured loudly Niall so Harry could hear, as he leaned himself over Zayn.

"He does exist ! I'm not making anything up !" Shouted Harry. Zayn pat his knee. 

"We know love." He chuckled. 

 

***

One month later, it was almost the same, but Louis and Harry's relationship was better. First, when Harry entered his room after the cleaning accident, Louis almost threatened Harry so the latter wouldn't say anything about what had happened. Harry sweared he wouldn't and after that, everything went back to normal. 

Only, Harry noticed how Louis never went out, how he never had friends over at the room, Harry wouldn't have complained about it. He also noticed how Louis had to clean his side of the room three times a day. How he had to re-glued the poster on his wall even if it was perfectly in place. He noticed how everything was asymmetrically arranged on his desk and how his clothes were classified by color. And after some research, Harry knew that Louis had some kind of disease he couldn't remember the name of. Then, Harry felt bad for what he did. He had intruded himself in Louis's belongings and he made him cry. He felt so bad. 

So he started to act nicer with Louis, even if the latter was a complete asshole most of the times. Harry would always ask him if he wanted to come with him and Niall and Zayn to the coffee shop, even if Louis was always replying.

"Fuck off, let me study" or something in those lines. 

Harry would always be careful to not leave his dirty socks on Louis's side because that had happened a lot of times before and Louis was always very angry about it. He would always make his bed because he had seen Louis cringed when Harry left the room with his bed unmade. 

Afterwards, he saw some changing in Louis's behavior. First of all, he would smile at Harry when the latter was opening his eyes in the morning. Even if it was very small, Harry always saw it, and it would make his heartbeat going crazy in his chest. 

Because Louis had all of his lessons in the morning, and Harry in the afternoon, which would make him come home late, Louis would always leave a plate of food in the small microwave (which was also split in two with the red tape, Harry never really understood how they could share a microwave like this). Louis would leave a small light, so Harry would not hit his little toe again (it had happened four times, his little toe is still suffering) and Harry would eat silently, so he didn't wake up Louis, then he would climb in his bed and switch the light off. This every day. Harry was happy with how it was between them, and he liked to believe that Louis was happy too. 

***

"Guys He is so cute, I swear I want to eat him." Said Harry, because now he was quite fond on the smaller boy in his room, with his big blue eyes and brown hair. 

"Ew, don't talk about eating out someone's arse when I'm eating cupcakes." Said Niall with icing all over his face. Harry jabbed him with his elbow in the side, a deep red blush on his cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that !" Mumbled Harry. "It was like, a metaphor, kind of ?" Zayn let out a loud laugh and Harry pouted. "Hate you" mumbled Harry. 

"Aw baby Hazzy, i know you don't mean it." Smiled Niall as he pinched Harry's cheek. Harry pushed his hand away and stood up. 

"I have to go." He Said a he looked at his watch. "I have literature in 10 minutes."

"Bye Babe, try not drooling at the thought of you roommie." Shouted Niall as Harry started to leave the coffee shop, he turned around and flicked his middle finger to Niall. The last thing he heard was Zayn's laugh, and more shouts from Niall. 

***  
Harry's classes ended earlier as one of the professor was absent. He lazily climbed the stairs to his room and when he opened the door, the first thing he saw was books spread all over the floor, in both Louis's and Harry's side, and a crying Louis, rolled up on himself, on his perfectly made bed. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, one of his shelves had fallen and the pot of his cactus was broken, leaving soil on the floor. 

"What happened ?" Harry asked, looking now at Louis with concern. 

"A cockroach." Said Louis with distressed, Harry would have smile or even laugh at how cute Louis was for being so scared about a fucking cockroach, but the blue eyed boy really looked terrified. Then Harry realized that Louis was probably more terrified about the mess and the soil spread on the floor than the cockroach itself. So Harry tried to reassure him with a smile, and let his bag fall on the floor before starting to clean the mess on his side. He picked up the books, then his cactus, and brushed away the soil. When he finished his side, he looked up to Louis, to see if he could clean his side. But his eyes widened and he quickly shook his head no. 

"You're sure you don't want me to clean it ?" Asked Harry, as he stood up. "You would just have to stay where you are while I do the work ?" Smiled Harry, but Louis kept on shaking his head. "Can I at least do something for you ?" Then asked Harry.

"Can I have a cup of tea ?" Said Louis with a small voice. Harry smiled and nodded. He made his way towards the kettle who was on the top of the microwave and filled it up with water from the sink. He heard Louis sniffling behind him, and when he turned around to look at him the latter was eyeing the mess on his side, he was pale and looked like he was about to burst in tears, or puke, Harry didn't know which one to pick. He wanted to make him smile, Louis was pretty even when he was crying, but he was prettier when he was smiling, Harry really wanted to make him smile. So when he had filled up Louis's cup with tea, he made his way towards the red tape and faked hitting a wall. Louis looked at him with confusion, as Harry faked looking hurt, he rubbed his forehead as if it was hurting and then Louis laughed. So Harry continued, he tried to pass the line with his feet and faked hurting his little toe again. Louis was really laughing now, his mouth wide opened and Harry couldn't stop himself from staring at him fondly with a smile on his face. 

"Should I knock ?" Asked Harry as he knocked on the non-existent wall. Louis chuckled and stood up from his bed and walked in front of Harry. They were so close, their chests almost touching, they've never been so close. Louis looked so small next to Harry, the latter couldn't stop the smile from reaching his ears, his cheeks hurt from smiling. Then Louis faked opening a door and smiled up at Harry. 

"Thank you Harry." Said shyly Louis while taking the cup of tea. Harry just nodded. 

"You're very welcome Louis." Replied Harry. "You're sure you don't want me to clean the mess ?" Louis gulped. 

"I will do it, thank you."

"No problem, I'm just next door if you need me." Said Harry as he stepped back. "Don't be shy and knock if you need me." He finished with a wink and turned towards his desk to study. Harry secretly watched Louis standing still at the fake door, a small smile on his face as he closed the door. 

***

"I wish you were there with me." Whined Harry, his phone stuck between his ear and his shoulder as he walked toward a laundry machine. 

"Yeah me too." Replied Liam. "I want to meet your boy." 

"He's not my boy, god." Growled Harry. "I just like him."

"You're joking right ?" Laughed Liam. "You're so in love with him Haz, it makes me cringe from here." 

"Oh god, shut up that's not true !" Shouted Harry. He put all his white clothes in the machine and put two pounds in it. "And don't you want to see me ?" Liam hesitated before replying.

"No, not really." Harry let out a chuckle. "I want to meet Niall and Zayn though, they look ace." Harry rolled his eyes. "But anyway when are you going to make a move on your lover ?"

"Liam ! Don't call him that, he's name is Louis, and okay he is very cute, at first, he's kind of feisty." Harry chuckled at the memory and at how different Louis is now around him. "But then when you break his shell, he is adorable and cute and so cuddly Liam."

"You're sure you two are not already married ?"

"Oh god Louis's not my husband !" Cried out Harry and the he heard a noise and when he turned around his green eyes met blue ones and Harry just hoped for the floor to cracked open so he could fall and die in a deep deep hole. "Oh my god Louis." He whispered, terrified as he stared at the boy who was holding a basket of dirty clothes, neatly folded and classified by color. 

"Can you not, like, moan Louis's name like that, Haz, that's gross." 

"Oh my god Louis." Repeated Harry, his mouth opened like a dead fish, his eyes widened like a dear caught in headlights. Louis blushed and shuffled on his feet.  
"How much did you hear ?" Said Harry.

"Enough." Shyly Answered Louis and Harry winced. 

"Oi what is happening !" Shouted Liam through the phone and Harry just hanged up on him. 

"It's not -, I - would you go on a date with me ?" Finally said Harry, half smiling, half shitting himself. He wanted the world to stop turning and go to sleep so he could forget that he is alive. 

Louis was so red, as red as the reddest tomato on earth and Harry found it oddly cute. Louis looked hesitant though. "We don't have to move, we could like, stay in the room ? We'll eat dinner ? I'll make it." Said Harry, he tried to not stumble on his words, he was so awkward, he stopped himself from pinching his forearm.

"Okay". Said Louis, quietly. Harry's eyebrows both raised up with surprise and he smiled. 

"Woaw I-, Okay that's cool, great even, I, Well hum, how about tomorrow at noon, after your classes and before mine ?" Asked Harry. Louis nodded with a small smile on his face and Harry beamed. 

Thanks Liam. 

***  
"Why did you have to wake up us so early ?" Whined Zayn. Louis's was gone for his lessons and Harry had to prepare everything for their date and it was so goddamn early in the morning, his eyes were barely opened. 

"Love stop complaining, how baby boy is growing up." Niall sais as he faked wiping away a tear under his left eye, an arm resting around Zayn's wait. Then he turned towards Harry and pat his curly hair. "Daddy Zayn will give you dating tips and you'll have the sex talk with mummy, right baby ?" Said Niall with a high pitch voice. Harry pushed away his hand and frowned. 

"Fuck off." Replied Harry and then glared at his blonde friend. "And don't ever call Zayn, Daddy, again, in any circumstances, when I'm around." The couple chuckled and Harry grinned. 

Finding a table was more difficult than Harry expected. It had to be small enough so it could fit in their small room and big enough so they could have enough space to put two plates, candles and flowers. Finally he chose a dark wooden one and bought it, Niall and Zayn helped him set it up and it was perfect. 

Harry made dinner in the couple's flat because they didn't have a kitchen their room. He made lasagna (because really, it's the only thing he can cook) and left it in the microwave in their room so it stays warm. He dressed up nicely, skinny black jeans and a white t-shirt with a plaid shirt over it.

He stood near the door for 30 minutes before Louis appeared and the small boy looked surprised and Harry was pretty happy with himself because Louis seemed to like the setting. Louis's gaze made its way onto the table, the white tablecloth was separated by a red-orangish tape, which looked familiar to Louis's one. Everything on the table was perfectly asymmetrical and Louis blushed once again and looked at Harry with a small smile. 

So the date began. They ate Harry's lasagna, they talked over a glass of red wine and Harry learned more about Louis, and Louis learned more about Harry. Louis started to feel at ease and started to joke around and tease Harry. It was a nice mixed of Louis the twat and shy Louis. Harry felt himself being even more smitten with the small boy. 

***

After the fifth date, Louis invited Harry on his side. It was weird, Harry had felt like he was in another world, when, really, he was just in the very small room. 

They were finishing to eat what Louis had prepared for their date and when they stood up, Louis had grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Do you want to step on my side ?" He had asked, Harry had nodded and well, here he was. On the other side. It sounded ridiculous. Niall would probably laugh when he'll hear how happy Harry was. Harry watched the place for a few minutes, touching everything and anything. Then Louis coughed to catch his attention and Harry turned around. "Since I caught you saying those things about me in the laundry lobby, I can't stop my self from wanting to kiss you. I want it so fucking badly." Confessed Louis. Harry gulped. 

"I wanted that since the first time we met" Replied Harry. "Even if you were a twat back then." 

"Sorry about that." Said Louis as he slide his arms around Harry's neck. "It's just.., I have difficulties dealing with people, specially when they are in my personal space. It's my first time sharing a room, or anything for that matter. And I avoid conversation and people. I'm sorry, I've been very rude." Rambled Louis. Harry smiled and gently lifted Louis's chin. 

"Don't worry love, I got it." Said Harry. "Now can i kiss you, please ?" Louis nodded. Their lips met and it felt surreal for Harry. Damn, he was kissing his hot ex twat of a roommate and had stepped on his side. 

Oh well, he was on his good side now.


End file.
